reddit_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricardo Sacramento
Ricardo Sacramento (born August 19th, 1986) is a wrestler of the RWF roster. One of the original members of RWF's roster, Sacramento refers to himself as "The King of San Francisco." Pre-RWF Sacramento was born in San Francisco, California on August 19th, 1986. Sacramento was raised in an abusive household, to which he credits the negative decisions later in his life. In the year 2000, at fourteen, Ricardo's involvement with a local street gang was used by his father as an excuse to kick Ricardo out of the house. After being homeless for a short period, Sacramento was placed into a foster care system, during which he graduated high school ahead of time. After graduating in 2002, Sacramento fell back into the street life, and soon became an alcoholic, relying on brutal street fights to support himself. In 2006, while working as a bouncer at a dive bar in Hayward, Sacramento met his future wife, Elisa, who helped Sacramento turn his life around. After getting sober, and having a pair of fraternal twins named Gabriela and Santiago, Elisa and Ricardo married in May of 2008. At this point, Ricardo also began training to become a professional wrestler. RWF Sacramento was one of the first group of wrestlers signed to the RWF roster. He debuted on the first episode of RWF Battleground, losing to Armondo due to outside interference. Since that point, Sacramento has battled against many of the other wrestlers on the roster, gaining wins against Jay Saker, Richard LeFont and Devil Kid, and losing to Chris Hardcore, Jay Saker and Christopher Steel. Despite his active involvement on Battleground, and his several #1 Contender's matches, against the likes of Christopher Steel and Justin Moshe, Sacramento has not yet been involved in any major feuds, as he spent almost the entirety of the 2012 RWF season fighting in court to keep his two children, Gabriela and Santiago. In 2013, Sacramento cut a promo declaring himself as both a firm RWF supporter, and the "King of San Francisco." During this promo, he unveiled a new wrestling attire, which included a crown designed to look like the Golden Gate Bridge. This crown came into play in his Full Metal Mayhem match versus Justin Moshe. Roster Information Billed Height: 6' 4" Billed Weight: 220 lbs Physical Description: Well muscled, but not toned. very short brown hair, and clean shaven, some knife scars on torso from street fights. Attire: Black muscle shirt and full length black tights, with a red stripe running down both the shirt and the tights on either side. Barefoot. Style of Wrestler: Brawler with some technical ability. Signature Moves: *Jumping DDT *Brainbuster *The Lombard Push (Irish whip into the ropes, followed by donkey kick) Finisher: *Western War Machine (Fireman's carry into pancake slam) Entrance theme: Soundgarden - Rusty Cage Entrance: During song intro, fog covers the entrance. When the drums come in, Sacramento sprints to the stage while images of San Francisco flash on the screen above. Sacramento slides into the ring, motions to the crowd, then places his crown on one turnbuckle. Catch Phrases: *Lemme Show you how it's done in the real world! *I'm the King of San Francisco!